


So many kisses

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Microficlets, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Lena gives Kara so many kisses





	So many kisses

"Alex, Alex you'll never believe it!" Kara says bounding into the DEO

"What Kara?" Alex groans at how happy her sister is so early in the day even as she tries to take a sip of her coffee

 

Kara gives her the biggest brightest smile she has ever seen "Lena gave me so many kisses this morning"

Alex isn't proud of it but she does a literal spit take spraying coffee all over the report she had been reading "she what!"

"So many kisses Alex, I stopped by to give her a ride to work on my bike and as we pulled up to L-corp she gave them to me," Kara gets a dreamy expression taking over her face "they were so soft and sweet, just the way I like them"

 

Good for you Kara" Alex groans "Lena kissed you but I don't need the intimate details about how my little sister likes to be kissed. " 

"Huh?" Kara asks puzzled then it dawns on her and she holds up a giant 2 kg bag of Hershey Kisses "no Alex, Hershey Kisses" she says rolling her eyes 

"Lena and I have been doing a lot more than kiss for a while now" Kara says under her breath beginning to walk away eating a handful of the chocolates

Alex nods relieved then it dawns on her what Kara just said "Wait what!?" She yells after Kara only to be met with a jaunty wave as Kara takes off out the doors


End file.
